Le Gagnant Remporte Tout
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: LE GAGNANT REMPORTE TOUT (Tome II) Suite de : L'Amour est un Oiseau Rebel: Tome I (Femslash Xena/Gabrielle)


LE GAGNANT REMPORTE TOUT (Tome II)

The Winner Takes It All

Suite de : L'Amour est un Oiseau Rebelle: Tome I

Auteur : Athena

Date de création : novembre 2010

Avertissement : rien ne m'appartient sinon le déploiement d'imagination et l'inspiration que j'ai su trouver ici et là. D'aucuns pourront par contre y trouver certaines ressemblances et même carrément certains personnages que vous connaissez et aimez bien et qui, eux, appartiennent à PacRen et aux Studios Universal.

Ceci est la suite de : L'Amour est un Oiseau Rebelle – mieux vaut l'avoir lu au préalable car l'action reprend tout juste après le dernier chapitre du tome I et vous risquez de ne rien comprendre de l'intrigue principale.

NB: Présence de: Sexe. Violence. Langage de conducteur de charrette. tout ça quoi...

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre I

Electric Blue Eyes

Electric blue eyes where did you come from

Electric blue eyes who sent you

Electric blue eyes always be near me

Electric blue eyes I need you

Domina adjuva me

Wish you'd go

Wish you'd know I am out here

If you should go you shoud know I am here

Always be near me guardian angel

Always be near me, there's no fear

Domina adjuva me

Cranberries

Écouter: Electric Blue Eyes

La première chose que vit Xena fut deux yeux de feu, puis d'autres, plein d'autres. Une horde d'énormes chevaux de métal multicolore aux yeux de feux qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle allait être piétinée si elle ne faisait rien. S'élançant dans les airs elle poussa son cri de guerre et atterrit proprement, non pas sur un cheval, mais un bolide de métal.

Le bruit de ses bottes quand elles s'enfoncèrent sur la plaque métallique rouge résonna sinistrement. La chose s'arrêta dans un crissement, mais elle réussit à garder l'équilibre.

Juchée sur le bolide, elle avait une vue prenante.

Cet endroit devait être le dernier niveau des neuf enfers du Tartare. Des lumières aveuglantes, une cacophonie à rendre fou, des allées bondées de chaque côté de la voie principal où des hommes et des femmes vêtues bizarrement allaient en tous sens. Puis des structures de béton hautes comme le ciel ambré où se perdaient leurs sommets. Il faisait froid aussi. Des nuages blancs opaques s'échappaient de sa bouche et son nez à chacune de ses expirations. Comme pour se moquer d'elle, des flocons se mirent à tomber juste au moment où elle levait la tête au ciel.

Un bruit infernal, des crissements grotesques, d'horrible grincements causé par des collisions métalliques et des froissements de tôles, des sons aigus et stridulent provenant des bolides, un tohu-bohu de bruits insolites à son oreille, des cris mécontents et d'autre paniqués. Des injures et des jurons à foison.

Elle aperçut, un peu plus loin un éclair bleu sur l'allée de droite. C'était sa proie.

Cette dernière portait une épée dans un fourreau lacé accrochée à son dos et Alexena au creux du bras gauche. Elle fendait le vent telle une flèche et les gens se retournaient sur son passage, incertains de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Un peu plus loin une masse humaine sur l'allée allait faire office de barrage.

Xena décrocha son chakram et le lança de toutes ses forces. Elle visait pour tuer et la tête de la femme en bleu était sa cible.

VOUISSHHHH-CLING-CLANG-CLANG-cling-vouissshh-cling-viussshhh-visshhhh-cling-cling…

La femme dégaina son épée pour tenter de se dégager un chemin dans la foule, mais n'y parvint pas très bien. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, elle poussa sur ses jambes et s'envola gracieusement pour atterrir sur l'un des bolides. Elle poursuivit sa course tel un guépard blond en bondissant.

Dans son champ de vision, Xena, toujours immobile, debout à sa pleine hauteur sur le bolide rouge, vit Thalestris se matérialiser sur le bas côté droit, trois amazones apparurent un battement de cœur après. Devant le char métallique qui les chargea, les amazones se propulsèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'allée sur leur droite pour l'éviter. Puis Arès se matérialisa, il eut moins de chance. Un des bolides lui entra droit dedans, de plein fouet et il fit un vol plané. Un son de métal et des crissements s'ensuivirent, puis, les bolides s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre, et cela aussi loin que portait son regard, dans un capharnaüm chimérique toute la cohorte s'arrêta, paralysée, incapable d'avancer.

Xena s'élança.

TWONG-TWONK-CLONK-TWONG-CLONG-CLANG-TWONK-CLING-TWONG-CLANG…

Elle bondit de bolide en bolide en se propulsant portée par des ailes invisible. Ombre noire, sur ciel de bronze où voletait de duveteux flocons.

La femme entendit le sifflement du chakram qui venait sur elle et l'évita en se penchant.

Cette femme avait eut de la chance se dit Xena en ne s'avouant pas tout à fait que ce n'était pas simplement de la chance mais de la vitesse. Cette femme était vraiment rapide. Elle poursuivit sa course sur les bolides.

Beep-beeeeeeeep-TWONK-Clonk-twonk-beepbeep-Clang-clong-twonk…beep-meupppppppp-beeep-SALE-PUTE-Pétasse!-beep-Clang-clang…

Tirant son épée au clair, Xena la fit tournoyer pour bien la caler dans la paume de sa main et poussa son cri de guerre.

AYAYAAAAYyayyayayyayyayyyayyariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiayayyyayya!

cling-cling- viussshhh-visshhhh-cling-vouissshh-cling-CLANG-CLANG-CLING- VOUISSHHHH-TAK

Elle attrapa son chakram, qui venait de revenir, avec un mouvement circulaire du bras, sans arrêter sa course.

L'espace de quelques secondes, je pris conscience que j'étais de nouveau un être de chair et de sang. Des fourmis grouillaient dans tout mon corps et le changement brusque de température fut aussi brutal qu'un coup de fouet. Le vent froid s'infiltra sous ma courte jupe blanche et je frissonnais, heureuse de porter les bottes que Xena m'avait offertes, plutôt que les sandales que j'avais prévu mettre. Des nuées de vapeur s'échappaient de mon nez et ma bouche à chacune de mes expirations.

La neige tombait duveteuse, un lent ballet, féerique et magique tout à la fois, mais là s'arrêta la magie du moment.

De tous côtés vint des cris rageurs, des klaxons de voitures, des bruits de tôles froissées, d'autres cris, angoissés ceux-là, des injures épouvantables. À toute les fois que le mot 'pute' parvenais à mes oreilles, j'entrais un peu la tête dans les épaules en clignant des yeux, par pur réflexe. Les petites plaques de rue sur le poteau me confirmèrent que je me tenais sur la 5ième avenue tout près de l'intersection St-James.

Nous étions de retour chez-moi, à Seattle.

Et c'était le plus pur des chaos.

Mon cerveau, en quelques secondes enregistra tout ce que mes yeux et mes oreilles captaient. C'est fou parfois quand on y pense, quelques secondes et hop! Des millions d'informations!

J'avisais d'abord à environ trois mètres, sur le trottoir à ma droite, Clio, Eponin et Éphiny qui avaient toute les misères du monde à contenir une Thalestris en furie. Puis mes yeux bifurquèrent vers la gauche où des cris alarmés me provinrent. Arès étendu sur le pavé, en plein milieu de la rue, gisait inconscient. Au loin, le son des sirènes stridulantes retentissaient, probablement les ambulances; car il n'y avait pas qu'Arès de blessé. Un homme gueulait comme un con en levant le poing vers le ciel. Un autre avait une coupure au front et se tenait la tête. Un autre avait le nez cassé et pissait le sang. Et un autre encore se tenait le bras en vociférant dans son cellulaire. «Passez-moi mon assureur!» Une pause puis. «Vas te faire foutre salope!» Mais cette bribe se perdit parmi plusieurs autres.

Des conversations éparses.

«Mais qu'est ce que…»

«Vous l'avez vu? Vous l'avez vu?»

«Ma voiture! NON! Ma putain de voiture!»

Une cacophonie démente, une mélopée tonitruante et insolite. Une musique qui détonait avec la féerie de cette première neige.

«Elle a une épée! Une ÉPÉE, mon vieux! Pas un revolver, une ÉPÉE!»

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je clignais une fois de plus des yeux. Xena! Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et des poussée d'adrénaline causé par l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose de grave me fit déglutir durement. Et toujours ces petits nuages opaques qui s'échappaient de ma bouche et mon nez en suivant mes expirations.

Mon cœur manqua un autre battement.

Et je la vis et l'entendit aussi.

TWONK-TANG-CLONK-TWONK-Clonk-clang-twonk-cling-twonk-clank-clang-clong

À chaque enjambée qu'elle accomplissait en se propulsant sur de longues jambes que l'on aurait dites d'acier, elle enfonçait un capot, un toit, un autre capot et ainsi de suite. Capot, capot, toit, capot, toit, toit, capot, capot. Elle courait sur les voitures, bondissant de l'une à l'autre, épée tiré au clair en poussant des cris de guerre. On aurait dit un Godzilla lâché dans le centre ville de Seattle.

AYAYAAAAYyayyayayyayyayyyayyariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiayayyyayya!

BEEP-BEEEEEEEP-TWONK-Clonk-twonk-beepbeep-Clang-clong-twonk…beep-meupp-beeep!

Et en trame de fond, tandis que je continuais à la suivre des yeux sidérée; «LÂCHEZ-MOI Bande de filles de BACCHANTES! Maudites Sœurs de la NUIT! Voulez-vous bien me LÂCHEZ! RWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA! Je vais vous TUER! Lâchez-moi! SALES PUTES! J'VAIS avoir votre PEAU! CLIO! CLIO! LÂCHES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE TOI! TOUT DE SUITE! J'VAIS te BOTTER les fessssessss si fort la tiGRESSE que TU ME suppliras de mettre FIN à ta misérable VIE! ET TU souhaiteras que ta mère n'ait JAMAIS rencontrer ton PÈRE! ALEXENA! MA FILLE! AHHHHHHHHRRR! Allez-vous me LÂCHEZ!»

Elle hurlait à s'en faire exploser les poumons. En crachant sa rage comme des volées de flèches. Sa fureur était palpable. Ses yeux lançaient des salves d'éclairs. Elle tenait toujours sa lance, la tête de serpent noir bien visible sur sa main.

«C'EST UN ORRRRRRDREEEEEEEE!»

Un disque métallique rebondissait sur le béton, d'immeuble en immeuble, en produisant de petites flammèches à chaque impact, tout en revenant vers Xena.

visshhhh- viussshhh- cling-vissshh-cling-CLANG-CLANG-CLING-VISSHHHH-TAK

Xena, dont la silhouette s'éloignait de plus en plus, l'attrapa au vol d'un mouvement spectaculaire. C'était ce truc rond qu'elle appelait 'chakram'. J'avoue très sincèrement que j'avais pensé que ce 'chakram' était inoffensif, un peu comme un jouet, un boomerang en quelque sorte, mais en le voyant en action, je me rétractais de facto. Ce truc était dangereux.

Thalestris réussit à se dégager ou alors les amazones venaient de la lâcher, car un puissant rugissement s'éleva au-dessus du tumulte. Les passants, tout près, qui avaient pris racine ici et là pour regarder la scène, se retournèrent ahurit.

Elle détala, comme un fauve sur le trottoir dans la même direction qu'allait Xena.

TEUFFF-PAF-AÏE-TEUF-ROARRRRRRRRRR-OH monDIEU—au secours!-TAK-tak-SHIshhhh Ahhhhhh-zavez-vu-ça-Rawrrr!AAhhhhhhhhhh!SalePut—Tak-arfffff-teuffffff-spak-tchak…

Des cris outrés et de frayeur aussi, retentissaient à son passage et elle déboula telle une boule de bowling en renversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route à l'aide de son corps qu'elle utilisait comme un tank. De temps à autres, quand la masse humaine était trop dense et menaçait de lui faire perdre un temps précieux, elle s'aidait de sa lance pour se propulser dans les airs au-dessus des têtes; on aurait dit un chat volant. À chacun de ses vertigineux sauts, ses cheveux cuivrés flottaient tout autour de sa tête telle une crinière. Elle se contorsionnait et retombait sur ses quatre 'pattes', sauf que se n'était pas des pattes mais bien des mains et des pieds.

C'était impressionnant. Même, les trois amazones à mes côtés s'exclamaient par des 'oh' et des 'ah' ravit.

Les invectives fusaient de toute part.

Tout au loin, devant Xena, une femme aux courts cheveux blonds vêtue d'une tunique bleue, courait également sur les voitures, aussi légère que le vent, me sembla-t-il. D'une main, elle tenait une épée et niché dans le creux de son autre bras, un poupon. Alexena.

Et la neige tombait lentement dans un ciel rendu topaze par la réflexion sur les nuages des lumières de la ville.

Je les vis disparaître à l'angle de la 5ième avenue et Cherry, quand elles sautèrent tour à tour à bas des voitures, Xena refermait lentement son avance sur l'inconnue qui s'enfuyait avec la petite Alexena.

Thalestris poursuivait sa course dans la même direction sur le trottoir tel un fauve.

Clignant des yeux, je tournais mon regard vers la rue. Un carambolage monstre créait un embouteillage extraordinaire. Arès était toujours inconscient sur le pavé. Les sirènes se rapprochaient. Un autre clignement et mes yeux se portèrent sur sa chevalière et sur l'émeraude qui y était enchâssée, me faisant réaliser que je j'avais toujours l'autre moitié dans les mains. Je la fourrais rapidement dans mon bustier. Maintenant, il me fallait cette chevalière, tournant les talons j'effectuais un mouvement dans sa direction, mais une main ferme attrapa le dos de mon bustier.

«Pas si vite!» Grogna la petite blonde que l'on appelait Éphiny et je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Les sirènes étaient tout près maintenant.

«Rrreinne Gaabriellle…» Commença-t-elle impolie en me jaugeant. Le regard remplit de suspicions.

Je tournais la tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme dans un rêve où tout nous échappe. La 5ième avenue ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La neige tombait toujours en un rythme lent et les nuées s'échappaient sans fin de ma bouche et mon nez quand je relâchais l'air de mes poumons.

«C'est quoi cet enfer? On est au Tartare?» S'écria Eponin derrière.

Je clignais des yeux et les posais sur Éphiny. Ses prunelles noisette me dévisageaient toujours. «Qu'est-ce qui nous arrives? Où sommes-nous?»

Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit était la chevalière, et Xena, tentant de me retourner vers la rue, Éphiny attrapa cette fois le devant de mon bustier en me clouant sur place. Une poigne de fer.

«Lâches-moi!» Soufflais-je affolée. Je voulais cette chevalière.

«Non.» Elle plissa le nez. «Pas avant que tu répondes à quelques questions. Clio t'as vu embrasser la Destructrice, c'est vrai?»

«QUELQU'UN CONNAIS CET HOMME?» Crièrent les ambulanciers qui chargeait Arès sur une civière, une fois de plus je voulu bouger, mais rien n'y fit, Éphiny était un roc, et me tenait bien fermement. Je criais quelques 'oui', mais ils se perdirent dans le tumulte.

«… il n'a pas de papiers…»

«… dégagé y'a rien à voir...»

«… allez, on le charge…»

Xena vit la femme sauter en bas des bolides et prendre l'allée pour disparaître à un carrefour.

Sa proie était vraiment rapide.

Cependant elle réduisait la distance, de foulée en foulée, entre elle et son gibier. Qui pouvait bien être cette maudite femme. Se demanda-t-elle, sa colère avait atteint son paroxysme.

Elle entendit le cri distinctif de Thalestris qui se rapprochait. Le Lion avait été lâché. Xena ralentit un moment et sourit. Elle sauta en bas de son bolide et reprit sa traque en tournant au carrefour sur les traces de sa proie.

Beaucoup plus loin, la femme s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour l'attendre. Une beauté aux yeux bleus acier, un visage d'ange encadré par de courts cheveux de miel.

Un affrontement se profilait et cela lui fit bouillir les sangs. Elle allait l'écraser sous sa botte et elle prendrait bien son temps pour la faire souffrir.

Elle vit Thalestris tourner le coin, sa lance bien en main. Elle aussi vit la femme en bleue qui tenait sa petite fille dans le creux de son bras gauche.

Un 'AYIAHAHHAHA' et un 'RAWRRRRRRRRR' sonore s'entremêlèrent à l'unisson.

La femme en bleue, décida de stopper pour faire face à sa poursuivante. Elle savait qui elle était, mais n'avait pas peur d'elle. La lumière l'aiderait à vaincre, elle ferma un instant les yeux en inspirant pour calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

Xena venait. Le Dragon Grec voulait l'Élue elle aussi apparemment. Elle ne la lui céderait pas.

Jamais.

Au même instant dans son champ de vision elle vit apparaître le Lion du Thémiscyre.

La donne venait de changer. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas peur, mais affronter le Lion et le Dragon à la fois était peut-être une mauvaise idée, surtout avec l'Élue dans les bras. Non, mieux valait fuir. Il serait toujours temps de combattre plus tard, quand le moment serait venu.

Elle dénoua sa cape rapidement. Avec dextérité, elle en fit un harnais en emmaillotant l'enfant pour le protéger du froid. La petite fille, la regardait, tranquille pas le moins du monde agitée. «Brave fille.» Elle l'attacha solidement dans son dos et s'élança dans l'allée avec l'intention de se perdre dans la foule. La confusion qui régnait partout où elle posait les yeux serait son alliée.

Xena, la vit nouer sa cape dans son dos et comprit qu'elle était sur le point de fuir à nouveau. Déjà que l'affronter, elle, relevait de l'exploit, l'arrivée de Thalestris devait l'avoir fait changer d'idée et la femme devait avoir comprit que ce serait impossible d'affronter les deux à la fois.

Xena poussa son cri de guerre, tandis que Thalestris la rattrapait en poussant son rugissement. Elles virent la femme se faufiler dans la foule.

Un son effroyable se fit entendre et une lumière les aveugla un moment. Un oiseau des enfers volait haut dans les airs. Il illuminait les environ avec une lumière aussi puissante qu'un soleil. Il cherchait quelque chose.

CHOP-CHOP-CHOP-CHOP

La lumière fut braquée sur elles. Et cette lumière se mit à les poursuivre. Xena lança de nouveau son chakram en déployant une force colossale. Un –cling-clang- lui parvint. L'oiseau vacilla et la lumière aussi, puis il s'envola dans les cieux et la lumière disparut avec lui.

Cette distraction avait été suffisante pour permettre à la femme en bleu de se fondre dans la foule et disparaître.

Paniquée, elle et Thalestris tournèrent en rond pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais avec la multitude de gens qu'il y avait dans la voie principale et sur l'allée ce fut vain.

Elles l'avaient perdu.

Thalestris se jeta dans les bras de Xena.

«NON!NONNON!non…»

Xena la serra.

«ahhhhhhhh nonnnn, Xena… non…»

«shhh… shhhhhh..» Lui souffla Xena en la serrant plus fort.

«MON bébé! Ma petite fille!» Un cri déchirant. «Notre bébé Xena…»

«On va la retrouver… shhhh» Elle refoula des larmes tout en serrant Thalestris. «On va la retrouver…»

Xena avisa la longue vitre transparente à ses côtés. Illuminée par des lumières bizarroïdes elle vit des manteaux en étalage. Un long manteau de cuir noir qui lui irait parfaitement et un court manteau rouge éclatant avec une capuche aux rebords de fourrure tout aussi rouge. Ça serait parfait. Elle lâcha Thalestris et fit voler la vitre en éclat avec le pommeau de son épée. Un son strident lui arracha les tympans, mais elle s'empara des deux manteaux en lançant son escarcelle sur l'étalage. Elle mit le rouge sur les épaules de l'amazone qui tremblait de tous ses membres et enfila l'autre. C'était parfait.

«Hey! Hey! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!» Un homme arriva en courant à leur hauteur. «Sale Voleuse!»

'Swoooshhhhh-swoooooosh'

Mais Thalestris fut plus rapide et lui assena un violent coup avec la hampe de sa lance, ce dernier vola dans les airs et retomba sur le dos, bien à plat sur l'étalage inconscient.

Il y avait bien des gens qui passaient en faisant de grands détours, mais personne ne les approcha de nouveau. Ils se mêlaient de leurs affaires. C'était parfait.

«Viens.» Dit Xena à l'attention la Reine du clan des Sœurs du Serpent. «Allons rejoindre les autres.»

«Réponds!» Cria Éphiny par-dessus le tumulte.

Je tentais de me dégager encore une fois. «Hep-hep-hep… non, non, non… n'y pense même pas…» Ronchonna Éphiny.

D'autres sirènes criaient au loin.

«Chuis pas une traître, et vous n'êtes pas au Tartare…» Hurlais-je. «Lâches-moi!»

«Tu ne…» Elle s'arrêta quand Eponin lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Elle fixait quelque chose au loin sur le trottoir, la bouche ouverte, Clio semblait en état de choc et regardait dans la même direction.

Doucement la poigne d'Éphiny se relâcha et je fus libre, mais l'ambulance ficha le camp avec Arès à son bord et ma chance de lui ravir l'émeraude. Ça aurait été trop beau. Frustrée je tournais mon regard dans la même direction qu'elles.

Au loin, sur le trottoir les gens se poussaient affolés pour céder le passage aux deux formes qui venaient d'un même pas.

La première plus grande que l'autre, sa longue chevelure d'ébène flottait derrière elle telle des flammes d'obsidiennes. Son long manteau de cuir claquait au vent de chaque côté de son corps créant l'illusion de larges ailes noires. Son épée, bien serré dans son poing, étincelait à la manière de mille diamants, quand la lumière des lampadaires en frappait la lame. Sa tête penché laissait voir le blanc de son œil sous ses prunelles céruléennes. La seconde, la capuche aux poils rouge sang relevée sur sa tête évoquait une crinière que caressait le vent, les quelques mèches d'or rouge qui s'en échappaient, dansaient autour de sa tête tels des serpents sur la tête d'une méduse.

Un Dragon noir puissant et irascible et un Lion de feu, brûlant d'une sourde colère. Les yeux de ses dernières lançaient des éclairs vifs et blancs. De la rage à son état pur. Les passants totalement apeurés s'écartaient ou étaient écartés du revers de la main, de l'une ou de l'autre, sur leur passage. Elles venaient, pas après pas, comme des géantes. Vision de mort en rouge et noire, un duo temporel, de démons vengeurs, de ténèbres et de feu, tout droit sortit des abysses de l'enfer. Xena leva le bras et rattrapa son chakram, impétueuse. Thalestris rageuse souleva un peu sa lance et la grosse pointe argentée lança un rai flamboyant. Elles venaient. Pas après pas. Du même pas.

Et la neige virevoltait en une lente farandole.

Du duvet d'ange que l'on jetait sur les flammes de l'enfer.

Elle avait réussit à les semer en empruntant plusieurs détours. Drôle d'endroit où elle s'était retrouvée. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ici et où était 'ici'. Elle s'arrêta car devant elle une vision allégorique venait de capter son attention. Un signe.

Le bâtiment était visiblement différent des autres, une sorte d'impatiente quiétude s'en dégageait. L'air vivait, les murs respiraient. La neige tombait doucement tout autour telle une musique qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'élevait au-dessus de la bâtisse pour se consumer dans l'infini de la voûte céleste. Ses tours majestueuses s'élevaient à plus de cinquante mètres vers le ciel et venaient de chaque côté de sa façade. Un sentiment de piété l'habitait. Dans la niche située au-dessus de la fenêtre centrale se trouvaient trois statues de marbre. Des portes cérémoniales de bronze ornées de sculptures semblaient l'inviter courtoisement à grimper le large escalier devant elles. Elle était peut-être en terre inconnue, mais ceci était bel et bien un signe.

Entrebâillant l'une des portes, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un sanctuaire et ses panneaux sculptés de marbre étaient situés à la croisée des transepts et de la nef. L'autel central dominait le sanctuaire. C'était à couper le souffle. Grandiose.

Au centre de la salle, un homme à genoux priait sur la grande estrade ronde face à l'autel et était baigné d'une lumière magique dont elle ne put découvrir l'origine. Un miracle qui prenait corps devant elle après son étrange parcours; mais ses pensées revinrent bientôt à la surface lumineuse de l'autel : pour elle, Alexena était la lumière du monde, la pureté étincelante, évoquant en elle des promesses aux quelles elle n'osait songer. Elle fit un effort pour revenir à l'espace qui s'étendait derrière cette porte.

Quelle était la source de cette clarté sans ombres, sans vacillations, qui enveloppait l'homme? Était-il possible que la lumière émane de lui, qu'elle soit le reflet de la plus haute concentration spirituelle, soustrayant le corps aux lois de la matière, au poids de sa gangue terrestre? Elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue bien des années plus tôt avec un vieux soufi. L'homme lui avait parlé du corps qui se libère de toutes douleurs et craintes mortelles par l'extase de la méditation. Elle regarda une fois de plus l'homme sur l'estrade. Immobile comme une statue, les mains jointes devant lui, la tête penchée en signe de recueillement. Elle ne perdit plus son temps à se demander où ni pourquoi. Sa pensée était pragmatique : elle pensait à la tâche qui l'attendait et priait en silence pour qu'elle réussisse.

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

L'homme sur l'autel central se retourna dans sa direction.

«Bonsoir.» Son doux sourire était chaleureux et invitant. «Bienvenue dans la maison de Dieu.» Il se leva pour venir vers elle.

Elle plissa les yeux mais avança aussi vers lui en défaisant les nœuds de sa cape qu'elle avait nouée sur sa taille et ses épaules pour en faire une espèce de sac à dos.

L'homme nota bien son drôle d'accoutrement mais ne releva pas. Il en avait vu de plus bizarre.

«Quel Dieu?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. De la curiosité qui passa pour de la dérision.

L'homme sourit encore en venant vers elle. Encore une autre qui a perdu la foi.

Dans la cape bien emmaillotée, se trouvait un petit bébé. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. «L'Élue.» Dit-elle en lui désignant l'enfant.

L'homme se racla la gorge. «Je suis le Père Ryan.» Il lui tendit la main.

Elle ôta ses gants de cuirs bleus et lui saisit lentement la main. «Najara… Najara de Damas.»

«On l'a perdue…» Gronda Thalestris.

«Où est Arès? J'ai des envies de meurtres juste là!» Grogna férocement Xena. C'était loin d'être une rhétorique, elle était mortellement sérieuse. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

«Les ambulanciers l'ont embarqués» Répondis-je encore sous le choc de la vision du duo surréel qui avait monté la rue.

«Qui?»

«Les ambul..» Ça n'allait pas le faire. «Les guérisseurs.. Ils l'ont amené… heu… au Temple de la Guérison…»

«C'est un dieu, il n'a pas besoin de guérisseurs…» Affirma Eponin d'un ton sarcastique.

«Pourtant, il avait l'air pas mal amoché.» Ajouta Éphiny.

«Et il saignait aussi…» Surenchéri Clio en plissant le nez.

«Il saignait?» Xena resta songeuse.

«Allez faut dégager, si on reste ici on va se faire embarquer. C'est sûr…» Ajoutais-je en grelottant. C'était plus qu'une certitude et le temps pressait.

«Cet endroit est pire que le Tartare…» Gronda Thalestris d'une voix basse, sa colère encore bien palpable.

«Bienvenue dans mon monde…» Ajoutais-je avec dérision.


End file.
